


Love Bites (And So Do I)

by boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Biting, Colorado Avalanche, Established Relationship, M/M, Off-Season, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes back to Florida during the off-season, and he discovers that biting isn't always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites (And So Do I)

**Author's Note:**

> Initial idea spurned from the song "Love Bites" by Halestorm.

Steven groggily shuffles to this kitchen, coffee being the only thought his mind could hold on to at such an early hour. He steals the coffee pot from it's place in the coffee maker and reaches in the cabinet high above him for a cup. The coffee's rich aroma was intoxicating, but it wasn't quite serving to wake him up. His mind was still in a such a sleep induced haze, that he didn't hear the shuffled foot steps leading into the kitchen.

The only clue that gave away Steve's presence was when he slinked behind Steven and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. The action causes Steven to lunge forward slightly, spilling some coffee on the counter, as he was in the middle of pouring some when Downie ambushed him in the kitchen. Steve reaches around him to pick up a nearby dish towel and begins cleaning up the mess that he was responsible for.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me. Pour me a cup too?"

 Steve starting laying kisses on the spot behind Steven's ear, causing a low pitched moan to escape as he slid his eyes closed and reached up to run his fingers through Steve's hair. His brain was finally starting to wake up, the feeling of Steve's lips on his skin was better than any coffee.

 "How did you sleep?" Steven murmurs. Steve momentarily pauses his kisses and whispers his response, trailing his fingers up and down both of Steven's arms.

"Better than I have since I went to Colorado. After you finally let me go to sleep, that is. And speaking of things I missed while I was gone....can we go to the beach today? I haven't been in so long...."

"I was just thinking that today would be the perfect beach day...and I know just the spot."

 

                                                                                                     -X-

 

Steve walked towards where the ocean was lapping at the shore, relishing in the feeling of the sand beneath his feet. After driving longer than he had expected, Steven finally parked his car at a secluded beach at Fort De Soto. As soon as they climbed out of the car, he knew that Steven wasn't joking when he said that this was the perfect spot. The scenery was gorgeous, and there wasn't another person in sight.

The ocean was crystal blue, pure white where it crashed against the soft sand. There were rows of trees set back from the shore, providing the perfect shade. The packed sand almost reminded Steve of the soft snow in Colorado, but he knows that he would much rather be here. After he finds the perfect spot, Steve sets down the beach towels and reaches down to grab the hem of his shirt, pulling it off over his head. Steven trains his eyes on Steve, watching him as he peels off his shirt. His attention is caught by a series of scratches spanning the expanse of Steve's side, starting just under his shoulder blade and running down to his hip bone. Steve notices Steven smiling and staring at him, and a smile of his own creeps to his lips. "What are you looking at?"

Steven saunters up to him and lightly trails his finger tips along the scratches, sending shivers through Steve.

 "You admiring your handy work?" Steve mumbles. A sly smile curled around the corners of Steven's lips as he remembers the previous night and exactly what he was doing when he scraped his nails across Steve's soft skin. He then starts to amble towards the ocean. "Come in the water with me?"

Steve drops to his knees on the towel, straightening it out so that he can lay face down. "Maybe in a little while. I wanna enjoy the sun."

 

                                                                                                    -X-

 

After nearly an hour in the calm serenity of the ocean, Steven made his way back up towards the spot where Steve had been laying when he left, and he found him to be in exactly the same position. He chuckled to himself slightly as he realized that Steve must have fallen asleep.

As Steven stood over Steve, casting his shadow upon where he lay, he briefly debated the best way to wake him up. He kneeled on the towel besides him, the motion causing him to stir. As Steve lay half awake on the soft towel, his mind vaguely registered how the drops of cool ocean water that were falling from Steven's body and landing on him felt ice cold against his sunburnt skin.

Steven leans down and gently grazes his lips across Steve's shoulder blade, being careful not to wake him...not just yet. He then states nipping at the sensitive skin, biting just enough to cause Steve to squirm awake. He then trails his kisses down, biting again once he reaches Steve's side. By this time, Steven knew Steve was fully awake by the muffled moans that were escaping him. Steve props himself up on his elbows, turning his head to look back at Steven as he trails kisses back up his body. Steven starts nipping on Steve's earlobe, only pausing long enough send a whisper into his ear.

"We should get going. Looks like there's a storm rolling in."

Steve says nothing, and for a second Steven wasn't sure if he heard him, but when Steve rolls onto his back and reaches up to run his fingers through Steven's wet hair, he realizes that he doesn't care. He leans down and takes Steve's lower lip in between his teeth, biting at the same exact spot as he had done so many times in the past. Another moan escapes Steve, and his eyes slide closed when he feels Steven's kisses trailing down, first to his stomach, then down to the waistband of his shorts. He lifts his hips up when he feels Steven's fingers slide under the waistband and the next thing he knows, his shorts are sliding down his legs. The moans turn to words as Steve feels the wet warmth of Steven's mouth between his muscled thighs.

"Fuck. Stam...."

Steve's mind briefly registers thunder off in the distance before he feels the rain drop on this body. The cool breeze that comes with every Florida storm sweeps across his skin, causing him to shudder. The sensations coursing through his body become too much, and Steve comes completely unraveled, the heat spreading through him rivals the Florida sun. When his eyes finally flutter back open, Steve is greeted by the sight of a still soaked Steven looking into his eyes. A smile creeps to Steve's lips, his voice coming out in low tones as he murmurs to Steven.

"Can we come back tomorrow?"


End file.
